Apocalyptour Madness!
by swimfis5
Summary: Team Starkid is preparing for another tour! In my version Darren is there! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Starkid!
1. First day Apocalyptour!

First day of APOCALYPTOUR rehersal!

Jaime was to the first to arrive at the boys apartment, she couldn't help it she was just too excited. She couldn't wait to start touring again it was what she lived for. Dylan opened and the door and greeted her with a hug.  
"Jaims! How are you?"  
"Hey Dylan! I am getting excited for this tour. I cannot wait to see what Clark has come up with this time!"  
"I know what you mean" Dylan laughed, "but unfortunately since Clark got in yesterday morning he has had his song book under lock and key and won't let anyone peak!"

"DING DONG! Honeys we are home!" Lauren shouted from the hall as she and Julia let themselves in.

"Oh happy days!" Jaime laughed and played along, "Oh Lauren and Julia how we have missed you dearly!" Everyone started hugging each

Jim's deep voice appeared from the kitchen "What? A group hug without me! And to think I made you guys snacks!"

The group reopened their hug and let Jim in.  
"now where are the snacks!" Lauren asked

"Right here!" Brian smiled

"There's nothing in your hands though?" Julia commented

"Oh shoot!"

"Don't worry guys I got it!" a struggling Meredith came in behind them carrying a bottle of Arizona and three pizzas with chips stacked on top.

The group rushed over to help her so she could see.

Clark appeared from the room he was in just watching his dorky friends. He really did miss them, living miles away isn't all that fun when you are all alone. "So do you guys want to inhale the food first or tackle new harmonies? Having already known the answer he grabbed the paper plates from the counter. He laughed when he saw the group all scramble to the floor to grab spots near the pizza.

And then in walked Joe Walker "Sorry we're late, someone doesn't know where their gate is at...oh pizza!" and happily took his seat.

"I told you that I was bad at directions!"

The group screamed "BRIAN!"

He smiled at everyone and went around the room and gave them long hugs. "Alright let's eat! Airline food sucks!"

Everyone was finally settling down into their pizza, well after everyone fought for the boxes and Julia had to calmly tell Joe and Jim that they can each only get three slices and had to tickle Meredith to release her slice of pizza, everyone was chatting.

Lauren's phone buzzed from the table. She stretched up to read the message. Jaime noticed her smiling at her phone and even let herself giggle; she would ask Lauren who the certain someone was later.

There was a knock on the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Lauren sang. She hopped up to open the door. Lauren squealed "OH MY GOD! Joey and DARREN!" she ran into Darren's wide open arms. He picked her up and spun her around. The group all jumped up. Joey and Darren walked in the room. Darren still carrying Lauren and Joey with his big crooked smile. Jaime squealed when she saw them. Being the closet to Joey she got to hug him first. Except this time when she hugged him she got a weird feeling. Her heart skipped a beat; it was like that feeling she was supposed to have as Sally.

"Joseph Michael Richter, you did not bring a super star with you!" Jaime laughed as she pulled away from her hug.

"I might have smuggled him out of G.L.E.E, but he's a rental so we only have him until the end of June." by now Joey was speaking to the whole room. Darren was watching everyone's face as it sank in he was going to be on tour with them.

Meredith was the first to realize what this all meant "So wait Darren you are going tour with us the whole time?" she looked really hopeful.

Darren smiled and looked around at everyone's face. "I'll only stay if you guys want me to." He said setting Lauren gently down.

"No you big lug I only flew you across the country and got you 3 months off work so you could see us." Joey teased as he threw his arm around Jaime's shoulder.

"Well," Joe spoke, " I guess the decision is unanimous Darren is touring with us!" Lauren jumped right back into Darren's arms bringing him to the ground. The whole group jumped on top of their LA friends. After everyone untangled themselves they all sat back down.

Clark spoke up," So, now that everyone is calm and fully fed can I announce the list for drum roll please..." Meredith did a small one on the table "Apocalyptour!" Everyone gasped. "Jim and I came up with the idea after we saw Walkers Christmas video. The tour is going to be slightly different from SPACE. Instead of just singing song after song were going make it a mini show." Clark continued explaining the way the tour was going to work. Everyone was amazed with the script Nick and Matt wrote.

"So when are we going to get to the fun part?" Joe asked

"What do you mean?" Dylan looked at him, "This whole thing sounds totally awesome!" The group laughed.

"Well yeah, but I want to know what songs cool Clark has arranged!" Joe argued back.

Clark smiled "Couldn't let me have a few more moments to bask in the glory." Joe laughed.

"Awh please Clark!" Meredith looked up at him with her big chocolate eyes and pouted her lips. The rest of the group caught on and eventually they were all looking at him like that. Joey and Brian H. even attached themselves to each of his legs.

"OKAY OKAY! Everyone go sit around the piano!"

The big group shot up and went to the piano that was in the corner of the living room.

Everyone sat anxiously Clark pulled out 12 large binders and passed them out. As soon as Jaime got her hands on hers she opened it to the set list. Her jaw dropped. She hadn't heard some of these songs in years!

Joey tapped her on the shoulder "Jaim, look you have two big numbers!" he squeezed her shoulder. Joey was the only one who knew how upset she was with the SPACE se list. Jaime isn't one to complain for the spotlight but she did wish she got to sing more and now she did. Sami/Harry would be her and Dylan and then she would also sing Not Alone, which I guess now included Darren.

Lauren laughed "Really Clark, a medley of our less popular songs!" Clark laughed "Boy toy is popular! I rocked that song!"

"Yeah Lo, but now look what we get to sing!" Meredithh pointed over Darren's shoulder

Darren also looked at the spot she was pointing at "Hey you found the music from Love Grenade! I didn't think that song still existed.

Brian R. spoke in his best British accent "Thank you! We are Love Grenade!" and then proceeded to rock out on air guitar"

"Clark this setlist is fantastic!" Julia beamed "I was a little worried when we talked and you said you were putting in new things that sounded nothing like SPACE."

"WAIT!" the whole group shouted and turned to look at Julia "YOU KNEW!"

"Duh, Clark showed me the set list like three weeks ago when I was starting to get the venues together.

"Gosh Juls and you don't even tell your best friend." Lauren fake pouted and leaned back into Darren's legs.

Everyone started talk amongst themselves. Jaime Lyn looked over to where Lauren and Darren were sitting. She had a feeling she knew who Lauren has been texting so much.

Joey sat on the couch were Jaime was at and threw his arm around her. "Hey superstar, did you look at the rest of the set list?"

She smiled at him "Not in depth no. Why what secret message is encrypted into the notes of Ready to go?"

"Well first of all it looks like I am the new ST! During the Rouges are We reprise; I sing Jeff's part."

"Oh that's great Joey! I know how much you wanted to do HMB and you would have been perfect for Sweet Tooth!"

"Yeah that would have been fun but gosh dang LA is so far from here! I don't think I could have done better then Jeff, I saw the YouTube videos, he is so talented!"

"Your right, far better then you!" Jaime nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Well, , I will just have to show you who's better!" Joey winked at her.

Jaime ducked her head to hide the blush.


	2. Going Over a Set list!

Apocalyptour Madness

Ch.2

Joey noticed Jaime suddenly get quiet. "Hey, I was only kidding Jaim, I won't make you choose!" He laughed nervously.

Jaime looked back up at Joey hoping the red in her cheeks looked natural enough to pass as blush. "Good, I don't think I could choose." She smiled at him brightly. "So what else is going on in this set list that I don't know about?"

Joey scooted closer toward her so he could point out the things in the set list. "Well, we get to do another number from Me and My Dick. Hello Salad Sally!" Jaime's jaw dropped.

Her heart started racing, wasn't doing Even Though at SPACE enough. "Oh really, what song is it?" She asked.

"Well it just says finale." Joey flipped to the start of the finalnumber and then started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone looked up from their conversations.

Meredith shot Jaime a raised eyebrow look and then glanced at his arm and how close they were sitting. All Jaime could do was shrug.

"Joey, does my set list amuse you?" Clark asked.

Joey was laughing so hard he started to tear up. "No Clark it's great. But our Finale song..." he thought about how to phrase his statement, "We save the world then sing about getting laid!"

The whole group bust out into laughter, even Jaime started shaking from laughing.

"Whoa! Hold On! "Julia exclaimed, "Who's singing about what now?"

Darren opened his mouth to speak but Joey cut him off, "Me and Superstar over here," Joey said pulling Jaime into his shoulder "are singing about getting laid!"

Jaime face looked between shock and despair. She couldn't possibly sing on stage with Joey about getting laid. Jaime remembered that scene; it took place on a bed with a sheet implying so many things! She could barely handle an almost fake kiss with Joey, and now she needs to act like she is going to go get laid!

Lauren's laugh filled the room, "Oh my God, what are the fans going to think! Oh wait we all know what they are going to think. Ewh, Jaime what do you think! You have to look happy about being with," she turned her head to look Joey up and down, "Joey." Lauren started laughing hysterically again.

Jaime was going to say something but Joey spoke louder, "HA HA HA Lopez, laugh all you want but guess who is playing ."

Laurens smile faded and her eyes got wide. "NO…"

Joey realized he had her at her own game, "Yeah and guess who's playing my dick again!" Joey paused for dramatic effect "That guy!" He turned and pointed to Joe who was showing Dylan he could balance a pencil on his nose. "So who got the short end of the stick this time?"

Lauren maturely ended the argument by quacking at Joey, and stifling a yawn.

Jaime laughed, "Hey what's wrong with being my ! I mean you basically are in real life. You are always telling me to find a guy and just kiss him!" Darren gave Lauren a funny look. "Yeah, I mean I am not going to lie. I could cast the girls right now. Mere, you would be my heart," Meredith looked at her smiled, "And Jules, you would be my head!"

Julia laughed, "Of course I would because I am always telling you what to do."

Jaime rolled her eyes, "No silly, because you are the one who always tells me the reasonable thing to do."

Dylan stood up from his chair stretching. "Jiminy Cricket, you guys do realize it is a little after one don't you!"

"What that is impossible!" Brian Holden says checking his watch. "I'm not even tired!"

"Speak for yourself!" Brian Rosenthal spoke from the corner he was curled up in. "I am ready to sleep into next year!"

"You're not the only one!" Jaime pointed out.

Darren had fallen asleep resting against the couch, and Lauren was snuggling into his chest, awake but not 100% hyper. Joey still had his arm around Jaime but his head was resting on top of her and he was dosing off.

Joe stood up from the floor and stretched, "Guy's I am all for staying up and pulling all nighters, but we do have to get up early tomorrow."The group groaned,

"Who was the one that booked a rehearsal for nineAM?" Meredith whined and threw herself to the ground Draco Malfoy style.

The group was filled with incoherent answers.

"Come on girls!" Julia called "We can all just go to mine and Lauren's tonight."

Jaime, Meredith and Lauren all became filled with a little more energy. The all helped pull each other up and were soon saying their goodbyes. Five minutes later the door shut behind them.

"Anyone want to make a bet?" Jim asked.

"On…" Clark said.

"The girls are going to be late to rehearsal because they are all going to one place which means sleepover in girl world or they will be on time to practice except look like zombies and want to do nothing because they aren't sleeping tonight."

Each boy placed his bet on which would happen tomorrow, the losers has to clean the house for a week!

**Hey there guys! Thanks for the reviews! I am glad people like this story! Sorry it is short and the mood goes from high up to nothing. that is kinda how i was while writing it. I had a sugar rush and them crashed! whoops! I'll update soon!**

**much love! xo **


	3. Slumber Party with the Girls

Apocalyptour Madness!

Ch.3

The girls dragged themselves slowly into Julia and Lauren's apartment. After throwing her keys down and slipping her shoes off Julia headed toward the kitchen with the rest of the girls in tow.

Meredith stifled a yawn and then turned to Jaime "So when did you and Joey happen?"

"What!" Lauren and Julia said at the same time.

"Well?" Jaime started

"Hold up" Julia said "Let me get the tea going because something tells me we are in for a long night!"

"Jaim, I can't believe you didn't say anything!" Lauren said turn to her.

"The same way you never said anything about you and Darren?" Jaime teased.

"Well I always that was obvious..." Julia chimed in.

"Is it really?" Lauren asked as a serious question.

"Well after today it wasn't hard to put two and two together" Meredith smiled.

Lauren blushed "Sorry, it's just..." she got this really hazy look in her eyes."Hey! Wait! We are talking about Jaime not me!"

"I don't know what you guys are taking about! There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Joey!" Jaime defended herself.

"Yeah like there is nothing going on between Brian and Meredith!" Lauren said. Meredith looked flabbergasted. She opened her mouth, but Lauren cut her off! "Yeah we're gonna deal with you later!"

The girls laughed, Julia got up to get the now ready tea. She brought over 4 mugs, the honey, and spoons. After each girl had filled their mug they all went to the living room and got all snugly on the couch. Shortly after Lauren, Julia and Meredith all were staring at Jaime.

Jaime looked up from her steaming tea, "Yes?"

"Jaims we're are pushing two AM here, Tell us already!" Julia persisted.

"There is nothing to tell!" she defended herself!

"That is bullshit Jaim!" Lauren told her.

"Okay if nothing is going on between you guys, why was he so close to you all night?" Meredith asked.

"He was just showing me songs that we sing together and, how happy he was for me because I get to sing two big numbers that I didn't get to sing at SPACE. Then we were talking about how he was going to make an awesome Sweet Tooth because he was really bummed that he couldn't do Holy Musical, B man. That is all we were talking about, because then we got to the finale and well you all know where that went."

"Well you did get really quiet after our laugh attack. Jaime do you have feelings for Joey?" Julia asked getting serious. Meredith and Lauren looked at her expectantly.

"That's just it! I don't know if I have feelings for him! I mean we have always been close. Ever since Me and My Dick, it is almost like he is my best friend." The girls opened there mouth, "Except for you girls Char, and Denise of course! What I mean is he is like my go to guy. But today when I saw him something clicked. I got these weir feelings. I don't know, but like I said we are so close that the feelings are hard to tell. Even if I did like Joey, I am pretty sure he only likes me like a sister. Remember we are Ginny and Ron." Jaime sighed and sipped her tea.

"So you are also Sally and Joey. That kinda chemistry isn't faked. No matter how good of an actress you are Jaims." Lauren said. "Besides me and Darren were Draco and Harry, and Mere and Brian also played enemies? So you can't hide behind your roles relationships." Lauren Crawled over to where Jaime was sitting on the couch and gave her a hug.

"Well, it doesn't matter I can't tell him! Besides I don't want to make this whole tour awkward. I am just not going to do anything," Jaime put her cup down and rubbed her eyes. "Anyone else tired of thinking about boys I know I am!"

"Jaim, don't give up yet. I can talk to Joey if you want?" Lauren snuggled into Jaime.

"No Lo, I am gonna pass on that one. I'd say I would talk Darren for you but I think you got that covered." Jaime nudged her head at the phone resting in Lauren's lap. Julia and Meredith laughed. The girls sat in silence for a few moments. Lauren smiling at a text, Jaime swirling her finger around her mug, Julia mindlessly playing with Meredith's curls, and Meredith resting her head in Julia's lap.

Checking her phone Julia stretched her arms above her head. "Come on ladies, we need to go to bed!" She shook Meredith awake. "It's almost 3 AM."

"Puppies!" Meredith grumbled.

"Come on sleepy head, bed time."

Lauren got up off Jaime lap and helped her up. They each brought their cups to the sink. Everyone hugged each other tonight. Lauren and Jaime shared Lauren's room, while Julia and Meredith shared Julia's room.

Lauren plugged in their phones, while Jaime shut off the lights.

"Night Lo, love ya!"

"Night JL Beazzy. I love you more!"

A few minutes of quiet Lauren's phone buzzed from her bead side table. Jaime rolled over to face Lauren. "Tell Darren I said goodnight!"

Lauren nudged Jaime, "Shut up! " Lauren giggled. "You know, he is rooming with Joey at the Manor. I can tell him to tell Joey you said goodnight!"

"No! Goodnight Lo!" Jaime rolled back over, thinking what things would be like if she could just tell Joey that she liked him.

**Hope you guys liked it! Hope to update soon! Keep reviewing! They make me smile!**


	4. Welcome to Rehearsal!

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I was on vacation for a week and then came home to find our internet was broken. I had written this whole chapter in a notebook and had to transfer it over. I hope you guys enjoy it and I am writing chapter 5 right now! PS: In this chapter there is implied Breredith and Jaime Lyn/ Brian. I don't know what actually happened between them! But here it is anyways! **

Apocalyptour Madness!

Ch. 4

Jaime woke up to Julia throwing open the curtains in Lauren's bedroom.

"No! Five more minutes!" Lauren whined as Julia came over and started to shake her.

"Come on ladies. We have rehearsal in like an hour. And I would rather not be late." said Julia finally just pulling the blankets off the bed.

Jaime rolled over to look at Julia. "The only way I am getting out of this bed is if there is coffee."

"We'll have to stop on the way there. Lauren the sooner you get up the sooner you can see Darren" Julia said crossing her arms over her chest.

Lauren spoke from under her pillow, where she had hid her head from the sunlight. "I don't care! Sleep is much better then Darren. I can see him on TV."

Julia threw her arms up in frustration, "Fine! I'm going to go make sure Meredith is up and then I am jumping in the shower." she walked out of the room, and then stuck her head back in "Jaim, I'll buy you coffee if you can get yourself and Lauren showered and ready in 1 hour."

Jaime's head perked up at the sound of free coffee. "You got yourself a deal Juls!" Julia shut the door to the bed room. "Alright Lauren your getting up right now!"

Lauren grumbled something and curled back under her sheet. Jaime rolled off the bed and then walked over to Lauren's side. She pulled Lauren completely off the bed and onto the floor. "Holy shit! Okay I'm up Jaim!" Jaime smiled at her accomplishment.

"Good now go get in the shower and make it quick we only have 45 minutes!"

Lauren shot a rude gesture at Jaime and closed the door to the bathroom. Jaime flopped back on the bed. A soft knock came from the door.

"Jaime Lyn you descent?" Meredith asked through the door.

"No I am butt naked!" She laughed.

"Well I am coming in any way!" Meredith laughed and pushed the door open. She plopped down on the bed next to Jaime.

Jaime opened her eyes and looked at Meredith, "You know I really could have been naked."

"Yeah well good thing you weren't."

"So you and Brian?" Jaime sat up and started getting her clothes ready for when Lauren got out.

Meredith twiddled her thumbs. "Yeah about that..." Meredith took a deep breath "Look Lauren overheard a conversation between me and Brian and well he asked me out. But I told him I had to wait to talk to you. Jaime I swear I won't go out with him if you don't want me to! I know you guys dated for awhile in college and I would never do anything to hurt you!" Finally Meredith looked Jaime's way.

"So Brian asked you out?" Jaime asked. Meredith nodded her head. "And he really likes you?" Once again Meredith nodded. "Do you like him?"

"Well, it's, ummm, I ..." Jaime shot her a look "YES!" Meredith shouted. "Fine, I do really like him!"

Jaime ran and tackle hugged her on the bed. "OF COURSE YOU CAN DATE HIM!"Jaime screamed, "Thank you for asking first Mere, it really means a lot and proves what a fantastic friend you are."

Meredith hugged Jaime even tighter. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" both of the girls laughed.

Lauren strolled in while drying her hair. She noticed the girls were really happy. "Did I miss something?" Lauren asked.

"Brian asked Meredith out and now she can finally say yes." Jaime said nonchalantly even though on the inside she was bouncing for joy. Jaime still cared a lot about Brian, and they never really had a messy break up. It just didn't work. At first things were tense between them when and it was odd hanging in the group. But finally things got better and they were back to being friends and could bring up their relationship without being awkward. Also she really wanted to see Meredith happy. Her last boyfriend ended in tears and lots of ice cream. Also she could tell Brian had liked Meredith since they had put on Starship. She was glad two of her friends were able to make each other happy.

"What oh my god, really? When did this happen! I was only in the shower for five minutes!" Lauren asked sitting next to them.

"Well we aren't dating yet. I mean he oh asked me and is now waiting for my response. But hopefully things work out." Meredith smiled hopefully.

"I'm sure they will Mere; Brian is an excellent boyfriend." Jaime smile at her.

"Speaking of boys I guess I should probably go shower we need to leave in like a half hour." Meredith got up and left the room and headed for the shower.

As soon as Meredith left the room Lauren turned to Jaime. "And you're okay with that?"

Jaime nodded her head, "Of course! I mean they both make each other so happy. And Meredith really likes him, and if Brian likes Meredith who am I to stop it."

Lauren looked at Jaime, and once she realized there was no doubt it what Jaime was telling her she smiled. "Good for Meredith then! Besides, you don't need Brian when you have Joey."

"Okay this conversation is over! Is Juls out of the shower yet? I want my coffee!" Jaime got up and left before Lauren could get another word out.

Finally forty five minutes later, four coffees in hand. The girl reached rehearsal.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up!" Joe looked up from the mirror he was leaning against. "Practice started 15 minutes ago ladies!"

"HA! They have coffee! I win!" Jim shouted!

"What does us having coffee have to do with anything?" Julia asked.

"Well I am guessing you're late because you got coffee?" Dylan asked. Julia still looked at him questionably. "The guys bet that you would either be late with coffee or look like crap."

"Oh I see." Julia laughed."So which boys lost the bet, because with this coffee we are ready to go?"

"Well I believe Jim, Brian R. Clark, Darren, and Joey said you'd be late. Myself, Joe, and B-Hol all thought you'd be on time but obviously we lose. "

"Do I even want to know what you guys have to do?" Julia laughed.

"Something along the lines of cleaning the whole house for a week."

"Sorry Dyl, I had to bribe them with coffee for them to get out of bed. But we should probably start rehearsing or we won't get anything done.

Julia and Dylan walked over toward the rest of the group. Clark was setting up his keyboard and the rest of the group was stretching.

Jaime was watching Meredith and Brian from across the room. From the way Meredith brushed her hair behind her ears and the way Brian was smiling. Jaime could tell that Meredith being able to date Brian was the best thing she could hope for. Joey had noticed Jaime staring and walked over to her.

"So are you okay with that?" Joey put his hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes.

Jaime had stopped staring and looked at Joey. She got the chills from looking back into his eyes. "Yeah, I am." She sighed. "You know, I didn't think you knew about me and Brian?"

Joey laughed, "Yeah I did. I mean I know I was still the baby of the group but Brian and I were close. He told me all about you, and when I met you I knew he didn't exaggerate on a single detail.

Jaime looked at Brian and the back to Joey, "Oh really?" She raised her eye brow at him, "And what exactly did he say?"

Joey smirked, "Oh the just the usual. You know, you talk A LOT, you are really annoying and can't sing for shit!" Jaime punched Joey on the shoulder. He laughed, "He said you were super talented, incredibly kind, and extremely beautiful." Jaime nodded her head in agreement. "And then when I had finally met you. As you can imagine, when I realized all those things were true, I found it hard to believe you were dating." Jaime had then just realized, that meant Joey thought she was pretty, not just pretty but beautiful!

"Well, it's nice to know that I wasn't the only one who thought I was too good for Brian!" she playfully added. They both threw their heads back in laughter.

"Hey! Jaime Lyn and Joey! Practice starts…" Joe looked down at his imaginary watch, "NOW!" Joe screamed across the room.

"Well, I guess we should go start this long draining process that people like to call rehearsal." Jaime said slowly making her way over with Joey at her heels.

They began working on the opening number right away! "Man Clark! You really outdid yourself this time!" Darren commented once they had finished learning the new harmonies. "From now on you can write the music for the new musicals!"

Clark shook his head in protest, "Oh no! That can and forever will be your job. I can barely come up with new arrangements of music, let alone a whole score for a show. I don't care how famous you get Mr. Darren Criss; YOU are in charge of the musicals!" Clark laughed as he clapped Darren on the back.

"Come on Clark, where is your sense of Gryffindor adventure!" Darren said.

"I'm a Ravenclaw!"

The whole group laughed. "I wonder if New Direction, knows that little Blaine can write songs?" Joe teased. "They probably think he can barely write, because he dresses like a five year old!" Joe smiled at Darren.

"Awh come on guys! Please don't pick on me!" Darren whined, even though he knew they were 110% supportive of his new job.

"Yeah guys don't tease Darren!" Lauren said.

"Yeah, thanks Lo! Don't tease me!"

"Because Darren is buying the big fancy meal when we are in LA!" Lauren laughed.

"Hurray!" The whole group cheered, while Darren just sat there and laughed. Finally Clark got their attention and they began to get back to work.

After six long hours of rehearsal the group had decided to call it a day. Jaime was over by the mirrors getting her stuff together when Brian walked over to her. "Hey Jaim."

Jaime took a drink from her water bottle, "Oh, hey Bri. What's up?"

Brian looked down at his feet, "I guess you and Meredith talked huh?"

"Yup" Jaime said making the p at the end of the word pop, "we talked, so how did it go?" she smiled.

Brian looked at Jaime, after seeing she wasn't hurt, he grinned, "Fantastic! We have a date tomorrow night!"

"Oh Brian, that is wonderful! I am really happy it worked out!"

"Yeah, me too. But I wanted to say thank you." He smiled gently.

"Don't worry about." Jaime said, and then she got serious. "But Brian, if you hurt her, I will be coming after you!"

Brian laughed and pulled Jaime in for hug, which she gladly returned. Brian saw Joey approaching, and ended the hug, "Well I guess I will see ya later. Have fun!" Brian said and winked Jaime.

Jaime gave him a puzzled look as he walked away.


	5. Having a Heart to Heart!

**Hey guys and gals! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! This chapter is something a little different! I Hope you like it! PS: It's tech week all next week for the show I am in and we rehearse every night this week! Keep the reviews coming! Lots of love!**

Apocalyptour Madness!

Ch. 5

Joey approached Jaime. "Come on superstar grab your things!" Jaime looked at Joey with raised eyebrows. "You, me, Darren, and Lolo are going out to lunch. Darren doesn't know that he is paying but he'll figure it out eventually!"

Jaime laughed, a sound that made Joey's day, "Sound good to me, I am STARVED!" She grabbed her bag and followed Joey to where Darren and Lauren were standing.

"Jaim! You're coming? Fantastic! I knew you wouldn't leave me with these two!" Darren said pointing at Lauren and Joey.

"HEY! We are not that bad!" Lauren said while she was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, that's what you think!" Darren shot at her. Lauren stuck her tongue out at him and continued to pull her hair into a pony tail.

Jaim rested her hand on Darren's shoulder, "Don't worry Dar, I'll keep you sane!" Jaime smiled as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, how are we going to get there...? Wait, where are we even going?"

Darren turned and looked at Joey, "That is an excellent question!" Then they both turned and looked at the girls. "You live here, what's good to eat."

Lauren looked at Jaime and smiled. They knew exactly the perfect place. They ended up deciding on a pizzeria that was only a couple blocks down from where they were rehearsing. "We can just walk there, because the walk is about 10-15 minutes." Lauren explained.

"Well, I am all for walking," Joey said, "but what about our car? The guys don't have as short of a walk as you from the manor to here."

"We can always walk back after we finish and get it. Then you guys can drive home. Because once you find parking in Chicago you want to keep your car there as long as you possibly can." Jaime explained.

After everyone had finished packing up, they said their goodbyes and headed out into different directions.

Jaime, Joey, Darren, all walked ahead of Lauren. Lauren then grabbed Darren's sleeve and pulled him back towards her. Jaime noticed, and laughed. _The things Lauren does to get Darren alone with her._

Once Joey and Jaime were far enough ahead Lauren spoke, " Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you that hard, I just want to watch Joey, and how he is when he is around Jaime alone."

"Wait..." Darren looked at Lauren and then at two of his best friends. Joey had his arm slung around Jaime's shoulder and they were both laughing at a joke someone must have said. He then looked down at Lauren who had her eyebrows raised. "You think that there is something going on between Joey and Jaime?"

Lauren shook her head yes, she couldn't tell Darren that Jaime was confused about liking Joey, that would be horrible. Darren might go tell Joey and if Joey doesn't have the same feelings for her then everything would be awkward. Lauren had decided that she would let Jaime tell him when she was god and ready. Darren could tell Lauren wanted to give him the whole story but knew she couldn't. He figured it was some girl thing she had to honor. So all he did was shrug his shoulders at the thought.

"I think they would work well together, Joey is always telling me how much fun he has when he comes out here with you guys. He never fails to mention a story where he isn't with Jaime or Jaime name isn't mentioned."

Lauren smiled, "You mean Joey might like Jaime!"

"I don't know; all I am saying is that, he gets really happy at the sound of her name. Kind of like how I am with yours." Darren nudged Lauren, who couldn't help but blush.

"I am really glad you are coming on tour with us." Lauren said.

"Yeah, me too. I love being on Glee, and the cast is great, but there is something about being with you and everyone else that makes me feel home. The team is where I got the inspiration to write the song To Have a Home after all."

Lauren stuffed her hands in her jacket. "We miss you all the time. There will be nights when all of the girls come over and watch Glee, heck sometimes we even get Brian to come and watch; but I only think he comes for Meredith. Anyways when we watch an episode we are all just so proud of you! I am really proud of you! I know how much you wanted it. I remember going over that script with you night and day! Sometimes though, I miss you being here with us and working on our next big production."

Darren pulled Lauren into his side; he hasn't seen any paparazzi while he's been here so Lauren is safe from the rumor mill. "I think of you guys every day. There will things on set that remind me of you, or a song that we sing that I can remember us singing at our college parties when we were super drunk after a production. Truth is I wish I could each one of you a spot on Glee, although I am pretty sure the fans wouldn't like it so much, because having you on set everyday would be totally awesome!" Lauren laughed at his choice of words. "There is that smile that I love to see. Come on tour rehearsals have just started and we still have the whole concert! I am not going anywhere, let's enjoy the time we have together right now." He looked down into Lauren's beautiful brown eyes. She smiled up at him, and his heart went crazy.

"Your right, I was getting to sappy! Come on if we don't catch up to the other two, who knows what could happen!"

"You mean you don't know where we are going!"

"I have an idea, but Jaime is the one that know her way around!" Darren laughed at Lauren and took her hand.

"Come on we got to speed walk, I can see them up head." He started pulling her earning a small giggle.

Lauren was shocked when Darren took her hand, but loved the way it made her feel. Now there was no question she was another girl that was hopelessly in love with Darren Criss.


	6. Double Date Ditchers

Apocalyptour Madness

Ch 6

Lauren and Darren finally caught up to Jaime and Joey. They both looked over their shoulder and smiled at the couple's windblown hair.

Joey smirked at the two, "Get lost in each others thought, or what?" Lauren lifted her leg and rhinoed Joey in his butt. "Ow, Lo! That hurt!" All Lauren did was smirk back and squeeze Darren's hand.

"Come on guys, be mature! " Jaime giggled, "This is why Darren doesn't want to go anywhere with you two!"

"Yeah, and Joey you wonder why I can never take you out to get food with me!" Darren said.

"It's probably because you Glee friends would ask where his leash was, and if he had his rabies shot yet." Lauren laughed.

Joey nudged her, "I got my shots, aren't you do soon?"

"Alright! We are here!" Jaime shouted over the argument that was about to break out. "If you two don't apologize to each other, neither of you get pizza!"

Lauren and Joey both bowed their heads, "Fine!" The proceeded to give each other the biggest make up hug. "I love ya, you big lug!"

Joey squeezed Lauren tighter, "Me too, small fry!"Lauren grunted at the nickname, but let it slide anyway, she really wanted her pizza.

Once the group walked in to the small pizzeria, they were seated immediately. They all knew that Darren was recognized by the waiter, a teenage girl no doubt, but they were wildly impressed that she kept her cool and did her job, and even gave them free refills. (That they didn't complain about.) Darren paid, because everyone nose go-ed, before Darren even knew what was going on.

"Come on, this always happens!" Darren whined after he paid.

Laure, Joey and Jaime Lyn all looked at each other and then shook their heads and said at the same time, "Darren doesn't know!"

"That comment will never be forgotten, will it?" Everyone shook their heads and laughed.

The group got up, and started heading out the door, "Well, this is where me and Darren leave you!" Lauren smiled sweetly as she started pulling Darren in the opposite direction. Darren had a confused look on his face.

"Where are you guys going?" Jaime asked, worrying about being left alone with Joey. This wouldn't be the first time they hung out alone, but she felt different around him now. "Lo, I thought we were going back to my place to watch Disney movies?"

"Disney movies!" Darren cried, "We can have a sing-a-long!" Lauren shot Darren a look, "I mean... we should wait as a big group to do that. Lauren's right we have plans." Darren threw Lauren a questionable look.

"Oh yeah?" Joey asked, "And where exactly are you going?" He looked between Darren and Lauren

"Ummm...Lauren says it's a surprise, you know how she loves surprising people!" Darren quickly said, he had no idea why he was covering for Lauren's lie, but the only answer he could come up with was that it just is the thing you do, when you love a girl.

Lauren quickly backed Darren up,"Yeah, I am sorry Jaims! I promise we shall do our Disney movie another night!"

Jaime knew what Lauren was up too, and part of her wanted to strangle her for being so pushy, the other part was happy because she needed the push and Darren could finally do something about his feelings for Lo. Jaime sighed, "Fine, well then I guess we will see you tomorrow."

Lauren squealed and ran in for a hug from Jaime whispering something in her ear, "Make it count Jaims!" and pulled away.

Joey knew something was up, but couldn't put his finger on it. He knew Darren loved Lauren, he always has, but he didn't think that Darren had any idea that they were supposed to go somewhere. "Behave! Use protection! Remember Blaine is gay!" Joey shouted at the couple who was briskly walking away from the other two.

Darren turned around to flick him off, and Joey returned it with a heart. Jaime started laughing and her smile went from ear to ear. Joey turned to her, "Darren is the worst liar, I want to know what they are really up to. "

"They are probably going to do something really lame!" Jaime smiled again.

Joey realized he was completely alone with Jaime, and for some reason that made him nervous. "So what are you going to do tonight now?" He twiddled his thumbs, anxiously waiting for a response.

"Probably just go home, and do nothing now! Since Lauren blew me off!"

"We could do something if you'd like" I personally like all Disney movies, and I am a much better cuddler then Lauren is."

"Well then by all means, come and join me! You know how much I love to snuggle. I will even let you pick the movie!"

"Well color me honored! I think I have the perfect movie!" Joey and Jaime started walking to Jaime's apartment.

Jaime was actually really excited, she missed hanging out with Joey, and if she wasn't mistaken, he was excited to hang out with her. Her heart started racing at the thought of snuggling up to Joey, and then she got butterflies. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

LoLo: You're Welcome (: Have fun on your date! Xoxo

JL Beazzy: I owe you, we're gonna snuggle and watch movies. PS: Take the car we are walking!

LoLo: HOT DAYAM! Don't replace me; we are cuddle buddies for life. And we will grab the car!

JL Beazzy: Wouldn't dream of it! Goodnight! Xoxo

Jaime smiled as she sent of her last message, Joey looked at her. She had gotten more beautiful since the last time he saw her. He didn't think that was possible, her eyes were blue and sparkled, her hair was pulled off to the side of her head and casually resting on her shoulder, blowing in the April wind. She looked back up at him, her eyes connecting with his. She smiled bigger, "It's Lauren, I told her and Darren to take the car, and just to remember that is was a rental."

Joey laughed, "Yeah, well hopefully they can remember to be responsible." Joey stopped laughing after realizing what he said. And then they both laughed louder because everyone knew Darren and Lauren together usually meant irresponsible fun!

**Hey! Okay so I hope you liked it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! We are finally going to see and hear about Joey's point of view! YIPEEEE! Keep reviewing! So much love! xoxoxoxo**


	7. Popcorn and Disney

Apocalyptour Madness

Ch. 7

Joey followed Jaime into her downtown apartment. When he walked in he could sense it was 100% Jaime Lyn Beatty. Her walls were covered in pictures of the New York skyline; her old home, and the Chicago Skyline; her new home. There was a couch with a TV in front of it and two chairs. Under the TV was a whole row of Disney movies, musicals, and TV series. Joey had walked over to the table behind the couch and smiled when he saw the frames that were lined up on it. The first picture he came across was of Jaime and her family, all big smiles in New York City. The next photo he saw was of every one at Leaky Con 2011, they were all laughing it looked like they were in a middle of a song; it was even on the day Darren was there. He then noticed a collage of pictures in one big frame, pictures of her with the girls from the group and pictures from backstage of the show. He knew the memory behind everyone of these photos. The last picture he noticed made him the happiest! It was the two of them. The picture was taken opening night of Me and My Dick. They were hugging, Joey was kissing her on the cheek, and Jaime was smiling that smile that could light up a room.

Jaime came up behind Joey, "Ah, I see you found my picture collection."

Joey turned and looked her, she was standing there with her hand on her hips, and he smiled sheepishly, "Yeah that is some collection, lot of memories in these frames."

Jaime just laughed, "Yeah, if I could I would go do them all again. So you go pick the movie and the blanket, and I'll make the popcorn and get the drinks?"

Joey saluted. "Yes Ma'am!" He laughed and then went to go look at the collection of DVDs.

Jaime had walked into her small kitchen and took out two bags of popcorn. After she put them in she called out to Joey. "Any preference in beverage?"

Joey walked into her kitchen, "Squirt." He said with a serious face.

Jaime looked at him, "Seriously?"

He started to laugh, "God no, nobody drinks that stuff! Hmm I will have whatever you're having."

"Cherry coke it is then!" Jaime smiled pulling two cans out from the refrigerator. Then she placed the second bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Joey laughed "Two bags of popcorn?"

Jaime looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Like you would actually share a bag, please! You would eat the whole thing!"

"This is very true..."

Once the popcorn was in a giant bowl Jaime walked over to the living room. "So Mr. Richter, which movie did you pick for us to watch?" she asked plopping down on the couch.

Joey quickly sat next to her with the remote in his hand. "My personal favorite Tangled!"

Jaime clapped her hands in excitement! "Well it just so happens to be my very favorite and I know every song!"

Jaime got up really fast to shut off the lights; Joey couldn't help but notice how happy she was. She had a certain bounce to her step, and her smile was bigger. Joey could tell Jaime really was a kid when it came to Disney movies, and he loved that about her. She made her way back to the couch and sat next to Joey. He put his arm around her and then pulled the blanket up cover them both.

Jaime kept thinking to herself, "_This is just like the old days, nothing has changed, and we always cuddled together in our dorms. Nothing is different about me or Joey! Well besides the fact that I might have feelings for him! Just breathe Jaime Lyn! _ Joey pulled Jaime into his side and she decided just to go with it. She snuggled into his side and placed her feet on the couch tucked under her.

The movie continued to play and as promised Jaime knew every single line. Joey would just watch her and laugh as she could comment on Pascal; he even did an impression of Maximus, which made Jaime Lyn choke on her cherry coke. When she finally caught her breath Joey rubbed her back to make sure she was okay. He continued to absent-mindedly stroke her arm up and down, which made her butterflies almost impossible to ignore.

Joey was so entranced by the movie, he didn't realize he was rubbing Jaime's arm. Not that she seemed to mind. He knew that Jaime loved when people would scratch her back or give her messages. He remembered on tour her favorite thing was to ask for someone to "draw" on her back. Joey always did he could never say no to her. Snapped out of his trance he heard Jaime start to sing.

_All those days watching from the windows__  
__All those years outside looking in__  
__All that time never even knowing__  
__Just how blind I've been__  
__Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight__  
__Now I'm here, suddenly I see__  
__Standing here, it's all so clear__  
__I'm where I am meant to be_

Joey started listening to Jaime, even when she wasn't trying her voice was perfect. She continued to sing unaware that she was doing it.  
_  
__And at last I see the light__  
__and it's like the fog has lifted__  
__And at last I see the light__  
__And it's like the sky is new__  
__And it's warm and real and bright__  
__And the world has somehow shifted__  
__All at once everything looks different__  
__Now that I see you_

Jamie had realized she was singing and got really embarrassed, and then Joey started to sing.

_All those days chasing down a daydream__  
__All those years living in a blur__  
__All that time never truly seeing__  
__Things, the way they were__  
__Now she's here shining in the starlight__  
__Now she's here, suddenly I know__  
__If she's here it's crystal clear__  
__I'm where I'm meant to go_

She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled right back at her and they continued to sing together; Jaime sitting up from Joey's arms.

_And at last I see the light_

Joey took over, looking into her eyes

_And it's like the fog has lifted._

Jaime stared right back singing with him, she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new, _Jaime sang, hitting the last note perfectly.

They finished the song together in perfect harmony.

_And it's warm and real and bright__  
__and the world has somehow shifted__  
__All at once, everything is different__  
__Now that I see you__  
__Now that I see you_

Joey continued staring into Jaime's eyes, getting lost in the blue that had trapped him so many years ago. Jaime broke into a huge grin. He smiled back "You sounded fantastic."

She bowed her head sheepishly. "Thanks, you know you make a fantastic Flynn Rider."

"Well I really think the next princess should be voiced by you. Or at least you would be Rapunzel in the next Broadway show. "

"I think Broadway is too far for now, but we could always suggest it to Nick and Matt."

Joey laughed, "I think we just might have to."

Jaime sighed and leaned back into him. She was really happy here in Joey's arm. The way they wrapped around her frame. She had to keep reminding herself that this was a friendship, and that if she wanted anything more than that, their great friendship could be put to waste. Letting herself go for just another moment, she nuzzled closer to him and continued to watch the movie.

Joey squeezed her closer to him, and played with her hair. If only he knew how she felt about him. He could tell her what he felt.

**Hey guys! So I couldn't wait to write this chapter! I was just too excited! Yes there is a lot of fluff! But that's what Disney does to a girl! I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews; they mean so much to me! Now I am running out of ideas so any suggestions for the story are appreciated. (BREREDITH DATE?) Keep reviewing. I'll update soon! XOXOXO**


	8. Goodnights and Goobyes

Apocalyptour Madness!

Ch. 8

After Tangled ended, they put on Mulan, and then the Little Mermaid, and then decided to finish the night off with another one of Joey's favorites, The Jungle book. When the movie ended Joey looked down to find a sleeping Jaime Lyn. Her head was resting on his lap. Joey didn't have the heart to wake her. She was going to need all the sleep she could get, with these rehearsals starting up again. He pulled the blanket to cover her completely and then slowly slid his phone out of his pocket.

Redvine Richter: I need you to pick me up at JLB's apartment. Lost track of time, and don't want to walk to the Manor. It is to dark and creepy.

Blaine Anderson: Haha ok, give me 15 min. I am dropping of Lauren now, and then I will be there to get you.

Redvine Richter: Try not to take too long with your goodbye. (; Jaims is asleep and I don't want to wake her up by staying and making noise.

Blaine Anderson: I'll be there.

Joey put his phone on the table and did his best to slide out from under Jaime. Once his lap was out from under her he replaced it with a pillow. Joey took the cans of pop and the bowl of popcorn and brought them to the kitchen. He washed the bowl and put it on the drying rack. This surprised him because normally he wasn't a clean guy, but Jaime's kitchen was spotless so he decided to keep it that way. Joey was just about to leave Jaime a note and go outside when her phone went off. He frantically started searching for her phone so it wouldn't wake her, but by the third ring, a groggy Jaime was sitting up on the couch.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily. Joey face palmed because he should have realized it would be next to Jaime.

Joey could hear Lauren's loud voice on the other. "OH MY GOD! I have so much to tell you about." Jaime smiled at her friend's excitement, Lauren then stopped screaming. "Is Joey still there, Darren just left to go pick him up; the baby can't walk a few minutes in the dark."

Jaime Lyn looked at the clock on the TV, it read 11:30. "Lo, it's almost midnight; I wouldn't want to walk either! But yeah he is still here," Jaime smiled over at Joey who was leaning against the kitchen door frame. "Yes, I will call you as soon as he leaves. NO I WILL NOT GO BACK TO SLEEP! Kay, Lo. Love you to!" Jaime hung up the phone. Joey went to go sit next to her on the couch. "I could have drove you home Jo-Jo. It's not that big of a deal. "

Joey smiled sheepishly, "You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up, besides, Darren has the rental car, and he can pick me up."

Jaime just shrugged, "So, I guess I kind of passed out during the Jungle Book. Sorry!"

"It was not a problem. I think I heard you humming Bear Necessities in your sleep I could have been wrong though!" Joey teased her.

Jaime just playfully showed him. A few moments of silence passed, "Thank you for having a movie night with me. You snuggle much better then Lauren does, she likes to hog the blankets. "Jaime stated gently. She was worried things were getting awkward now. Did Joey not want to be caught leaving?

"It was my pleasure . I had a really good time tonight, far better than hanging with the boys tonight. You smell better than they do, after rehearsal. "Jaime laughed. Just then Joey's phone went off.

Blaine Anderson: Quit making out, I am here.

Joey cheeks burned. He quickly closed the text. "Well, Darren is outside. I guess I will see you soon?"

They both stood up from the couch, "Yeah, I guess I will see you at practice." Jaime smiled; she went and opened the door for Joey.

Just before Joey left he gave her a hug, she inhaled his scent and everything about Joey that had taken for granted. Joey squeezed her tightly in his arms. He then let go and pulled back enough to do what he was having a mental argument to do, he kissed her on the cheek really fast.

"Night Jaim!" He said quickly and then walked away. She watched him leave and then shut the door gently; her hand on the place where he kissed her.

Jaime's cheek burned where he kissed her. Although unexpected she loved it. Jaime Lyn didn't know what to make of it though. Did Joey kiss her cheek goodnight because he had a good time, because he is Joey and is always a gentleman, or because he actually liked her? Jaime figured she would call Julia in the morning and ask her, because she knew that Lauren would talk her ear off all night.

Joey practically sprinted down the apartment stairs. Kissing Jaime was a huge risk, even if it was just on the cheek. He should have watched her reaction afterward. Before Joey reached the door to the outside. He took a deep breath. Darren would mock him for sure.

Joey walked over to the parked car, and saw Darren sitting there tapping on the dash board lost in whatever music his head was playing. Joey opened the door and got in.

"You know, you should really lock the door! I could be some screaming teenage girl, who would threaten to hold you hostage! "

Darren laughed, "Your right dude! I need to be more careful! I have been really spacey tonight."

"Yeah, I think it started when you and Lauren went on your date. Want to tell about that? Because I know that was definitely last minute, and you had no idea what was coming!"

Darren put the car in drive and started to drive off."Well it defiantly wasn't planned, but I am sure glad she came up with it!"

Joey laughed, "Well... How was it? Did you tell her how you felt? Or did you guys just goof around?"

Joey was hoping he could get Darren to talk long enough so he wouldn't have to talk about his night with Jaime. Joey knew Darren was onto his feelings about her!

**Hey friends! Okay well I had intended for this chapter to move faster, but that wasn't how it worked! SO instead of next chapter, the Breredith date will be in two chapters! I think I have an idea of what they will do! I hope you guys like it! I am enjoying writing it! I will get more of the Starkids in there eventually! Watch for next chapter! Xoxoxoxxoox **

**PS: KEEP REVIEWING!**


	9. I don't Feel Like Sharing!

Apocalyptour Madness

Ch. 9

Darren just shook his head, "You know me and Lauren we can't stop goofing around. She is like this ball of energy, and I don't know it just, it just really gets me going." Joey shot Darren a look, "Not like that man! I mean I am 100% attracted to her that way of course, but I also just love being around her."

Joey smiled; he loved watching Darren loose his composure over Lauren. He had been doing it for years now. Even when he was dating Mia, being around Lauren would make him jumpy and excited. "So am I going to hear details on your date, or are you just going to gush on about your feelings! But remember keep it PG Lauren is like my little sister. I don't want to know if you had your tongue down her throat."

Darren just laughed, "What makes you think we were sticking our tongues down each other's throats!" Joey looked at him, "Okay! There was a little of that! But that wasn't all we did! We mainly just goofed around and stuff. We got ice cream, I don't know why though; Lauren's lips were practically blue."

"It isn't even that cold out!"

"I know! That wimp! But after ice cream we stopped back at her place, grabbed two blankets, and went to the beach. I made Lauren put another jacket on, because we were not going to miss the sunset."

"Awh look at wittle Darren, what a romantic! But seriously dude, did you tell her yet? And I don't mean in that playful way, like the way you tell Jaime..."

"No, I didn't tell Lauren I love... wait! Hey! I am telling you about Lauren and I completely forgot I left you with Jaime alone!"

_Shit, _Joey thought to himself. "Yeah, what about it?" He tried to play it off casually.

"Well how was it dude?" Darren asked as they pulled up to the manor. Darren shut off the car and waited for Joey to answer.

"It was good." Joey said getting out of the car. The sooner he got away from Darren the better. Joey pushed opened the door to the manor; only find all the guys in the living room.

Jim looked across the room; he was wearing a blue headband on his head with a picture of a rat on it. Joey chuckled; a group of grown men would play the game headbandz. "Well, look who decided to come home! The two love birds!" The rest of the group made various noises just as Darren walked in.

"Who me and Joey?" Darren asked, "Please Joey ditched me and spent time with Jaime." The group of boys looked at Joey.

Brian sat back in his chair and smirked, "Oh really Joey?"

Joey was completely flabbergasted! "That is not what happened! Darren and Lauren ran away claiming they had something to do! I just hung out with Jaime because Lauren ditched her."

"Yeah, I am sure that's how it went down." Joe Walker rolled his eyes. Joey went to defend himself but Walker held his hand up, "Joey, when are you just going to admit that you have feelings for Jaime."

Dylan chimed in, "Come on dude I know you do. We had bunks across each other while we were on SPACE. You two practically texted every single night."

Joey was starting to get defensive. He didn't want his friends to know of his feelings for Jaime because he knows that they can get in the way of things. "Guys! I don't have feelings for Jaime okay." Joey said slightly annoyed. "We are best friends, she tells me things and I tell her things, just like the rest of do. There is nothing wrong with having a girl as your best friend. I am not Joey Richter from Me and My Dick and Jaime is not Sally. They were characters we played! That's it! Nothing else! And as for what we did tonight, Darren! It is none of your business! " Joey finished his rant, and looked at his friends shocked expression.

"Woah Joey, chill." Clark stated calmly, "We didn't mean to bud in..."

Joey just shook his head and walked to his room and shut the door.

"Well someone is touchy," Rosenthal claimed from the spot he was laying at on the couch.

The boys all nodded in agreement, and then Holden got an evil glint in his eye, "So Darren... A Miss Lopez strikes your fancy?"

Darren shrugged modestly, "Darren doesn't know?" He tired hopelessly. The whole group took their pillows and whipped them at him. "Alright! Maybe I do! But! I haven't said anything to her. Obviously she knows that I like her and I know she likes me."

Jim spoke up, "Well yeah that's obvious. Lo has had a crush on you since Little White Lie."

"Yeah well..." Darren paused, realizing what Jim had said, "She had a crush on me since Little White Lie?"

Jim laughter filled the room, the rest of the men just stared at him, "Yeah, she told me after the kissing scene. It was funny really; I found her flipping out behind the garage. At first I thought she was practicing her lines, but then I heard her talking to herself, and well let's just say it was going to be hard for her to talk herself out of that one."

Darren looked at Jim, "You are unbelievable! If you said something me and Lauren could have happened years ago! I would have never dated Mia, and never watched Lauren get hurt! Why didn't you tell me!"

Jim answered as honestly as he could, "Listen Darren, were friends, and we are really close, but simply put Lauren is more scary then you! And when you promise her something; You better keep that promise because if you don't, Lauren might kill you in your sleep.

Everyone laughed, because they knew it was true. Even Darren knew; that when Lauren said pinky swear she meant business.

**Heyyyy readers! I hope you like this chapter! Im sorry it took so long to update and I am sorry it is so short! I started school again, so will see how fast I write, Don't worry I will not stop writing this story! But are there any other things you want to see in this story? Just let me know! I love you guys and thanks for reading!**

**PS:Keep Reviewing! Maybe we can get to 95 reviews! **


	10. Kiss and Tell or not

Apocalyptour Madness!

Chapter 10

Joey walked into the room him and Darren were sharing, He knew that he shouldn't have gotten upset with the guys; they always poke fun at each other. But Joey didn't want them knowing about what happen with him and Jaime. They would try to make things work out between them, or say something that could get him in trouble.

Joey sat down on his bed; he ran his hands threw his hair. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over a girl. "Oh right," He thought out loud, "Because this girl is Jaime Lyn Beatty." Joey heard a knock at the door and figured it was Darren. He knew he couldn't keep him out because well they shared a room and it wouldn't be right. "Come in." He yelled. Who came in next surprised him.

Dylan poked his head in the room, "Hey dude, you alright?"

Joey sighed, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Dylan took Joey's response as a cue to enter, "Listen, you know we were only giving you a hard time about her right?" He sat down on the bed across from Joey.

"I know man; I didn't mean to snap at you guys."

"Nah, it's cool."

Dylan shook his head. He knew this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere, he was about to leave but then he said something, "You know she likes you right?" Joey looked at him confused, "Trust me, she does. She is really bad at covering her feelings. In fact I'm surprised she has kept it hidden this long."

And with that Dylan left the room. Joey was left to think through what Dylan just told him. He played out the whole night in his head; trying to find any dead giveaways that she liked him. But what he ended up noticing was how many times she gave him the tingles, and how he loved the feel of her skin on his, and just being around her.

Lauren was on the phone babbling away to Jaime. She would have had Julia to gossip to, but her and an old friend college decided to go out.

"Yes, Lauren Joey is gone. We had a fabulous time, watched movies, and ate popcorn, the whole 9 yards. But something tells me you don't want to hear about this."

Lauren could tell that Jaime was smiling through the phone."You know me so well Jaims!" Lauren was lying on her bed, ready to share her whole story with Jaime.

"I'm all ears Lo," Jaime said curling back into the couch where she and Joey occupied only minutes before. She grabbed the blanket they were using, it still smelled like him.

Lauren started her story, "Okay well after we left you and Joey we continued walking down the street. He held my hand the whole way I may add! We ran into a few fans, but that was cool. I mean of course we didn't want to give anything about us away. Then we'd be like Brian and Mere, StarKid's OTHER worst kept secret. But these two girls were cool, they totally respected us and stuff. One was even from another country! Any who! Back to me and Darren, it was really cute. We went to this frozen yogurt place called Red Mango. Oh my gosh, was it fantastic! The whole group needs to go there! So Darren and I got a table outside and towards the back because we really didn't want to be bothered. But we shared a cup of frozen yogurt because those things were huge! So we got to talking, and he was talking about how fabulous glee is, and that it is unbelievable he can live out his dream. But then he got really sad, and he looked at me and said that he misses being here with all of us and he misses having his friends around. Oh my gosh, Jaim it broke my heart! So I let him know that we're all here for him and that when he least expects it we are going to surprise him by all flying out there! I think that made him happy. "

Jaime was happy listening to Lauren; she knew that she missed Darren the most when he was gone, and she was the one that got hurt the most when he left.

"So after we got yogurt, we came back to the apartment,"

Jaime stopped her there, "Lauren! I do not want to hear anything that would cause me to see Darren differently! "

Lauren laughed, "Gosh Jaims get your mind out if the gutter! All we did was get blankets! Darren drove to the beach. He wanted us to watch the sunset! He is such a romantic. But while we were watching it we were sitting on a blanket, he had his arms wrapped around me and his face pressed into my hair. It's giving butterflies just thinking about it! So the sunset itself was beautiful. And after it ended we decided to just lay there. It was really sweet and as we were looking at the stars I just commented how beautiful they are, and then Darren says that I am beautiful. "

"Awh, he is so cute." Jaime gushed.

"I know, and I know it sounds corny, but they way he said it. It was just perfect! So I sat up and looked at him just to make sure I heard him right. He smiled the goofy grin at me and then he pushed my hair behind my ear. Jaim, I swear his touch drives me insane. And I don't know he was just being really cute! But what he did next surprised me! HE KISSED ME!

Jaime shot up, "WHAT!"

"YESSS!" Lauren squealed! "Darren Criss, the man that I have been in love with since sophomore year of college, the boy who became famous, kissed me! And it was amazing! Everything I thought it would be! This kiss was nothing I ever felt. I haven't felt that kind of tingle on my lips since well... "Lauren faded out.

Jaime knew who she meant, so she decided to change the subject, " Lo, I am so happy for you! I knew he liked you, you guys are perfect together!

Lauren smiled, "I know, I am so glad that he is staying so long this time, I couldn't survive if he left sooner.

"Don't think about when he is going to leave, just remember that we still have a whole concert tour we need to put on, and he will be with us every step of the way." Jaime said stifling a yawn at the end of her sentence.

"You are so right! Look at you always being the optimistic. So how did your date go!? Is Joey a better cuddler then I is? I doubt it, I am the best damn snuggler there is! What did you guys even do all night?"

Jaime laughed, "We watched a lot of Disney movies, had a one song sing-along, and that was it. I kinda fell asleep on him, which is why he asked Darren to come get him. I would have never heard him leave if you never called me. But Joey has always been a great snuggler. I love when we cuddle. "

"But not better than me right!? "Lauren said in a panic.

"No Lo, he could never replace you!" Jaime laughed.

"See, aren't you glad I called, did you get a goodnight kiss?" Lauren asked excitedly.

Jaime debated on telling Lauren. "I don't kiss and tell Lopez," Jaime giggled; she could hear Lauren's jaw drop over the phone."Goodnight!" Jaime teased before hanging up. She could hear Lauren's gasp

"JAIME LYN BEATTY YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" *click*

Jaime laughed, she technically wasn't lying to her, and she just didn't tell her the whole truth. As Jaime was walking to her bed she felt her phone vibrate twice in her hand. The first message was from Lauren.

LoLo: YOU ARE TELLING ME EVERYTHING TOMORROW NO EXCUSES.

Jaime rolled her eyes and clicked out the message to the other new one in her inbox. This text made her heart skip a beat, and bring heat to her cheeks.

Jo Jo: I had an awesome time tonight, thank you for having me over. Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams.

Jaime quickly typed out a response and put her phone on the charger before she went to sleep happy.

Joey held his phone in his hand, wondering if he would get a response, he had stared at that message for 20 minutes debating on sending it, and rewording it. Then his phone vibrated in his hand.

Sally Richter: Anytime, we are doing it again soon, this time my choice of movie! Goodnight Jo Jo.

Joey put his phone down and sighed, this was going to be one long tour process.

**Wahooo chapter 10! I hope you all liked it! For you crisspez shippers, there was a little something! I am soooooooooooo sorry to the breredith shippers! I keep putting of this date! I just need to add so much in between in order to make the story flow! When I do get to the date it will be wonderful and everything that is fluff! I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. 103. Wow. I am amazed! Special thanks to Drarrylicious. I love you and you keep me motivated to write this! Okat this authors note is long enough, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU! **

**Keep reviewing! **


	11. Chocolate Covered Coffee Beans

Apocalyptour Madness!

Chapter 11

Brian woke up the next day, at 8 AM. He was so anxious for his date with Meredith. He knew that he didn't have to go and get her until 3. But that was so far away. What was he going to do until then? Brian decided that he would shower and eat some breakfast. Unfortunately by the time he finished showering, shaving, brushing his teeth, even using mouth wash it was only 8:30. Brian looked at the clock and realized that time was not on his side. He went to the kitchen, realizing no else would be up at this ungodly hour, he settled for a small breakfast. He got out the milk and the cereal. Five minutes into eat a sleepy Joe Walker walked into the room.

"Morning" he grumbled go straight for the coffee maker.

"Morning" Brian acknowledged him. "Why are you up so early?"

Joe was waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, "June wants to meet with me for a costume fitting around ten."

"Ah..." Brian faded out.

Joe had poured his cup and sat next to Brian, "How about you man? Why are you up so early?"

"No reason."

"Bullshit." Joe tried.

Brian sat in silence for a few moments. "I have a date with Meredith." he blurted out.

Joe looked at him. "And..."

"I am freaking out dude! Where am I supposed to take her?" Brian started panicking, Joe chuckled to himself. "This is not funny Walker!"

"Yes it is. Relax Brian; you act like you have never hung out with Meredith before."

"Not alone!"

"Cause you're here with me!" Joe sang, and then he realized that Brian was actually freaking out. "Alright listen man. Meredith already likes you, so you don't have to worry about screwing that one up. Just do what you guys usually do when you hang out together." Brian had a blank expression on his face. "You mean you have never hung out with her alone?"

"We always have someone else with us!"

"Okay, so you really are freaking out!"

"Duh!"

"Well what does Mere like to do?"

Brian was happy that Joe was taking this seriously, and not mocking him. It really meant a lot to him. "Umm she likes to eat?"

"Perfect! Just take her out to eat. It was my go to date in college!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to take her just anywhere."

"Well you're creative. I am sure you'll think of something. Just bring flowers and don't forget to compliment her!"

"Thanks Joe, you act like I have never been on a date before. I do know how to treat a girl."

Joe picked up his half cup of coffee and went towards his room, "No problem man, just a few pointers. And if June kills me because I am late, this will be your fault!"

Brian decided he would clean the kitchen while he waited to pass time. Thank fully living in a house with 5 other guys the cleaning take a long time. He finished around noon.

"You need to chill out Brian." Rosenthal commented from Brian's door.

"I know! But how do I impress Mere! Walker says to take her out to dinner, but I can't think of any good places. And going out to eat is just boring!

"Go on a picnic?" he suggested causally, as if everyone thought of it.

Brian suddenly stopped pacing, and looked up at Rosenthal with a look of great appreciation. "YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

Rosenthal took a bow, "Thank you! Thank you! But you should probably go think of something to take on a picnic. I can't come up with everything!"

Brian nodded and grabbed his wallet, "Well then I should probably go grocery shopping, because all this house has is bread and peanut butter. "

"Good luck man!"

Brian was glad that he needed to go grocery shopping; it would take his mind of the time, which was only 12:15 when he left the apartment. He should have enough time to go make the food and pick Meredith up and take her to Millennium Park.

Meredith was freaking out. She woke way later then she originally planned on! She looked at the clock, it read 12:00 PM. Why on Earth did she convince herself that staying up until 3 AM writing new lyrics for JATP was a good idea? At least she could show Clark while he was in, she thought as she started getting ready to take a shower.

In a panic she quickly texted Denise, one of her closest best friends.

Merediff: SOS

She replied instantly, and Meredith was relieved.

Deeds Dinovan: I will be there in 15 min.

Meredith quickly jumped in the shower; it was the fastest shower she has ever taken, because she also needed to shave! As Meredith was getting out of the shower she had two new text messages.

Deeds Dinovan: Be there in 2 minutes. Be decent.

She quickly checked the next message; it was from Brian, her heart stopped.

Superman: I have got the perfect date set up. Be ready at 3, and dress casual Mere. (:

She typed out a response and hit send, her heart was already racing fast, and she didn't know what it would be like when she actually saw Brian.

Mere Steps: I can't wait! See ya at three on the dot!

Denise rang the doorbell, and Meredith quickly pulled her inside.

Before Denise could even get a hello in Meredith was ranting "D, I am freaking out! This is my first date with Brian! He just texted me and I can barely keep my shiz together! What am I going to do being close to him! I will probably be a giggling mess! And what am I supposed to wear! He tells me dress casual! What does that mean! Sweats? Jeans? I am freaking out!"

Denise just stood there and chuckled to herself. "Well hello to you too Mere!" Denise opened her arms and Meredith went to give her a hug.

"Awh, hi D! I'm sorry; I am just in a panic! I have no idea what to wear."

Denise looked her best friend up and down, her hair was dripping wet and all she had on was her bath robe and fuzzy slippers. "Well then we should probably find you an outfit." She gave her a big smile and dragged Meredith toward her bedroom.

It took almost an hour and half for Meredith to agree on an outfit with Denise. Finally they agreed on dark wash skinny jeans, and pale blue, shirt and because the weather in Chicago is unpredictable, Meredith's favorite brown cardigan. After they did her hair and make-up it was 2:45.

"Okay, now Mere, you need to STAY CALM!" Denise shook her by the shoulders. "It's only Brian and you guys will always be great friends. Do not panic and don't treat this like a first date. Honestly you have gone on several dates with him. Just look at it as you both can finally act on any feelings you both had."

Meredith smiled, "I will do my best!"

"Now I need to get out of here before Brain gets here, have fun okay? Text me later! I love you!"

Meredith gave Denise one more big hug, "Okay, I will text you as soon as I get home!"

Denise quickly left and Meredith went back to look at her outfit one last time, jus then her door bell rang.

"Shit! He's early! Okay Meredith relax you can do this!"

She approached the door and opened it. There Brian stood with a picnic basket and a bouquet of daises.

"Hey Mere," He smiled, "These are for you."

"Awh Bri, they are lovely! Thank you!" She took them from him and gave him a long hug.

When Meredith opened the door, it took him a minute to remember to speak. He was wonderstruck by her appearance. "So are you ready to go?"

Meredith quickly put the flowers in a vase, grabbed her wallet and they were out the door.

Brian waited for her as she was locking up her apartment, he held out his free hand for her to hold. She took it, and smiled at him.

"So where are we going Bri?"

"Well I was thinking a late lunch in Millennium Park, and then take some silly pictures at the Bean?"

"That sounds fantastic!" Meredith beamed.

The walk to Millennium Park from Meredith house took about a half hour, "Oh my goodness, I am so hungry! I woke up late, and forgot to eat this morning. "

"How did you of all people forget to eat?" Brian teased. She squeezed his hand really hard, "Ouch! Well it's a good thing that I am such a fantastic picnic packer! I have a feast in this basket for us!"

"Well then let's find a spot and eat!"

They found a spot away from everyone, Brian had set down the blanket and Meredith started taking the food out. She was amazed; Brian had packed all her favorite foods; ranging from Ham and Cheese sandwiches all the way to only red and pink starburst. They sat at the park for over three hours just munching away and making each other laugh. Brian took out 1 last surprise.

"Okay, I have one more thing in the picnic basket."

Meredith's jaw dropped, "What else could you possibly fit in this basket! You have all my favorite food right here. The only thing that's missing is..." Brian smirked at her. "NO!"

"TA DA!" Brian smiled "as he pulled out Meredith's all time favorite snack. Chocolate covered coffee beans.

"Brian! Where did you find these?"

Brian knew that Meredith loved them, they had tried some during SPACE tour and Meredith almost cried because she finished her bag. "Well I don't know if they are as good as the ones we had last time, but, I tried making them myself. "

Meredith was over whelmed with happiness; she leaned over and kissed Brian promptly on the cheek. She pulled back and her cheeks were red, but her smile was from ear to ear. "Thank you, I love them." She popped a few in her mouth, "They taste amazing too! No has ever made me my favorite candy before!"

"I'm glad you like them! They really taste good?"

"Yeah! Here try one!" Meredith threw one at his mouth. He opened it and caught it.

"They are good!"

Brian and Meredith continued to try and toss coffee beans into each other's mouth until they were laughing so hard on the ground because of the failed attempts to catch some not so perfect throws.

"So how about we go take those tourists like pictures at the bean?" Brian asked.

"Let's go!" They quickly picked up the empty containers and the basket.

After another hour at the bean, they decided to head back to Meredith's.

"I had a really nice time today Bri, "Meredith said as they held hands walking up to her apartment.

"I'm glad, "he smiled, "To be honest I was really nervous about tonight..."

Meredith laughed "Yeah, me too! That was silly to be nervous though, I mean, look at the great time we had. "

"Well, to tell you the truth I was nervous because I really like you."

Meredith looked directly into her eyes, his face was scarlet. Then it happened, his lips met her lips. The spark was instant, so was Meredith's reaction. She right away put her hands around shoulders, making sure there was no space between their lips. His hand went for her bouncy chocolate curls. He loved the taste of his lips on hers. And then the moment came and went and they broke apart. Each of their hearts beating fast.

"I was nervous to do that too... "Brian said softly.

"I'm glad you did it." Meredith responded breathlessly.

"Mere, will you be my girlfriend?"

Meredith beamed, "YESSS!" She hugged Brian as tight as she could; she never wanted to forget this moment.

**welp here it is! The long awaited Breredith chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and it lived up to anyones expectation! This is the longest chapter i have ever written! Keep those reviews coming! you are all amazing! thank you sooooooo much! **


	12. Night on the Town

Apocalyptour Madness!

Chapter 12

Before anyone knew it the tour had arrived, opening night was 24 away and finally the whole band arrived. Practices were much more fun when the band was there. Charlene had a way of making everyone at ease. After running the show for the third time that night Darren spoke, "Guys, I think we are ready. We have been practicing really hard, and I don't think it's possible for the show to go wrong at this point. I think what we need now is a nice break and a nice sleep."

The whole group nodded in agreement. "I am so proud of everyone in this room; here we go on a second national tour, this time it's bigger, with a new people and special reoccurring guest star," Julia smiled at Darren while Joe punched him on the shoulder. "So I want everyone to go home and have a nice relaxing night. No partying!" Everyone brought it in for one more group hug, then all started to go their separate ways.

Darren found Lauren at the end of the group hug and pulled her to the side. "So how about me and you go out for a nice dinner in Chicago before we hit the first night on tour?"

Lauren jokingly pondered the question, "Hmm? One nice last meal with Darren Criss or sit on the couch with some chicken soup?" Lauren smiled big, "I chose you!" She jumped into his arms.

"Let's go!"

Two hours later Darren picked Lauren up from her apartment, when she walked out Darren opened the car door for her. "You look beautiful," He smiled as he quickly brushed her cheek with a kiss. Lauren was wearing a plum dress with black heels. Her hair was pin straight and pulled back into a head band. As he walked around to his side of the car he had to take a breath. The ride to the restaurant was quick and filled with light conversation about Darren's days on set, and how Lauren has been handling glow.

Darren jumped out of the car after he parked and open Lauren's door. "My lady," He held out his hand to her, she laughed and graciously took his hand. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the restaurant.

When Lauren walked into the restaurant she was completely blown away, it took all the strength she had not took whip out his phone and tweet a picture of the beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

They were seated immediately in the back and away from the window for Darren's sake. "You know," Lauren joked, "I am going to have to start eating with you more often because we never get seating right away!"

Dinner was going fantastic; Lauren has got Darren to try her meal, even though he swore it was going to taste horrible. "DARREN! You ate more of my plate then I did!" She smacked his fork away from her plate.

"Who knew that gluten free tasted good?" He stuck his tongue out at her as he grabbed one more bite of her food.

Lauren rolled her eyes at him. "You better get me a good dessert! One that I get to eat! ALONE!" She quickly added before Darren could say anything. He happily obliged, and ordered her whatever she wanted, he even let her eat most of it. He couldn't help himself to a couple of bites.

Lauren threw her napkin on the table. "Okay I am completely full!" Darren watched her as she rubbed her no existent tummy. "This restaurant is fabulous Dare, thank you for taking me."

As Darren got the check, Lauren was slipping into her coat. They thanked the waiter and walked to the car.

"I am glad you decided to go out with me tonight Laur." Darren smiled as he took her hand.

"Me too," She looked back at him. "What do you say about extending this night for a couple more hours? We can go back to my place?"

Darren squeezed her hand tighter, "Lauren, Julia said we needed to get rest!" He winked at her.

She slapped him on the shoulder, "Darren Criss! I was not hinting at anything you ass hole!"

He laughed at her futile attempts to stay mad at him in the car, every now and then he would lean over to take her hand and she would pout her lips and turn towards the window. When they finally pulled in front of the girl's condo Darren put the car in park. "So , am I still invited in or should I leave you here and be in agony all night because you won't speak to me?"

Laurens façade was breaking, she wanted him so badly, but she was determined to keep her game up. She turned to face him dead on ready to give him some sort of witty answer but instead was by a pair of caramel colored eyes two inches from her own. Laurens breath hitched, when Darren pressed his firm lips to hers. Lauren quickly deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. He traced her bottom with tongue as he placed his hand on her cheek. Lauren wrapped her hands in his curls. They continued to make out, Lauren pulled away only to catch her breath and undo her seat belt. Darren slid the driver's seat back as far as it would go, and pulled Lauren by her hips onto his lap. She fit perfectly between the wheel and his body. As they continued to make up, Darren's hands were running up and down her back, then they made it under her coat, he could feel the soft fabric slip between his hands. He then started kissing down her neck and back up. He was entranced by her smell, the smoothness at the base of her neck. Laurens breath was getting heavy, what took her so long to realize Darren was what she wanted she had no idea. He was mesmerizing to her, the way his lips meshed with hers, the way his fingers would brush against her body; they all made her so warm. Her hands worked her way under his shirt. She felt that six-pack he had been working on and now it was Darren who was moaning.

"Lauren," He breathed against her neck, "Lo, babe, we have to stop. If we keep it up at this rate, I just will take you in the car."

Laurens chocolate eyes met his caramel ones, she pressed her forehead against his, and "It is a rental..." She smiled as she continued to trace patterns on his chest.

Darren laughed and took both of her tiny hands in his. "You are worth so much more than a rental car Lo," He kissed her nose.

Lauren smiled, as she curled up on his lap, Just resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was still beating really fast, but so was hers. Darren swept a stray piece of hair of her face, he looked down at her. "Lauren Lopez, I am in love with you."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "I am in love with you too Darren Criss."

He smiled as he leaned down into one final kiss, "Alright babe, I think I see Julia watching from the window, you should probably go up. "

Lauren frowned, "Yeah you are right, I will see you tomorrow, goodnight." She pecked him on the cheek before she slid out of her respectable door.

Darren rolled down the window, "Get some rest Lopez, can't have you tired for tomorrow!"

Lauren just winked at him as she shut the door to her apartment building. As soon as the door was closed, she lets out the biggest squeal ever!

**Okay! Sorry that took so long! I could not write for the life of me! I hope everyone liked it. Next chapter we actually start the tour! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! KEEP REVIEWING! Thank you for sticking with this story! **

**Xoxoxoxox -Lyssa**


	13. I am Officially in Love

Apocalyptour Madness  
Chapter 13.

Jaime awoke the next morning with a sense of excitement. She couldn't believe that today was the first day of tour. It seemed like yesterday that she was packing her bag getting ready to go on SPACE tour, and live in a bus for 5 weeks. Now here she was again getting ready to do it all over again. Her phone vibrated from her bedside table.

Jo Jo: Morning! I hope you are well rest because is THE FIRST DAY OF TOUR (:

Jaime smiled at her phone, ever since her and Joey had hung out the other night they have been texting non-stop, more often than they usually did. Every time she opened a message from him her heart fluttered a little bit. Her feelings for Joey were getting stronger and stronger every day, eventually she wouldn't know how to handle herself around him.

Sally Richter: Can't wait (: got up extra early to pack... whoops should have started that sooner.

She rolled out bed reluctantly and went to her kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She wasn't kidding when she said she should have packed sooner. She made herself a little breakfast, quickly drank her coffee and then headed to the shower.

Meanwhile at the boys manor, they had all decided to surprise the girls and be ready on time. Brian R. and Dylan were in charge of making sure that everyone was up by 9, Joe being a surprisingly good cook, was in charge of making breakfast, Jim, Brian H., and Joey were responsiable for moving everything that needed to be loaded on the bus, and Darren and Clark were in charge of all the music equipment.

All the boys sat around the living room, surprised that they had gotten everything done by 2 pm, Julia had told them Corey would be stopping by to get all their stuff at 3, so they still had an hour to spare.

Joe broke the silence with an evil glare towards Darren, "So, you got home awfully late last night, want to tell us what you were up to?" The rest of the boys started smirking, they knew exactly where Darren was last night.

"I went out to dinner." Darren said not exactly making eye contact with any of them, focusing only on his sneaker.

"With who?" Dylan continued

"Lauren..." Darren didn't like were this was going, he knew they knew! They were going to force him to tell them anyways.

"Did you guys have a nice time?" Joey asked, smirking, he could already see Darren getting flustered, he was so in love with Lauren it was ridiculous.

"Yeah, I always have a nice time with Lauren, she's great. " Darren couldn't help but smile. He had to tell them, they were his best friends, sure he'd get mocked endlessly for it, but he knew his friends would support him.

"Oh is she now?" Holden laughed, "Already at that point?" He nudged Darren on the shoulder.

Darren shoved him back, "Not like that you idiot!" Everyone laughed.

"So did you tell her?" Joey pushed.

Darren laughed to himself, and finally met all his friends gaze, "Yes, I finally told Lauren Lopez that I am in love with her."

The rest of the boys had huge grins spread across their face. "Good for you man!" Joe said, "I'm proud of you! So you guys are dating now right? We can mock you endlessly, and tease you on stage."

Darren laughed, "You know, I think its safe to say that we are dating." The rest of the cheered. "I just hope I don't screw this up, I can't imagine losing her, and I don't know how this is going to work when tour is over and I go back. I know how she gets after I leave. Julia texts me sometimes that she doesn't get out of bed for days after I'm gone, and thats only after I visit for a week. I don't want to know what kind of pain I'm going to cause after being with her for a month!"

Clark looked at him seriously, "I think you were going to do more harm to her if you didn't act on your feelings this time around. She couldn't take the mixed signals you'd give. I think that now since she has a more solid idea of where you guys are, she will know that when you leave, you'll always come back for her."

"You do plan on coming back for her don't you?" Dylan asked

"Of course!" Darren shouted, "Now that we are together I could never leave her. I won't abandon her or forget about her. Not like that other ass hole, I never want to see Lauren as hurt as she was, especially not because of me!"

_Senior year at U of M, Darren was sitting in his off campus apartment just strumming his guitar, his conversation with Lauren replaying in his head. _

_"I'm so excited for tonight Dar, three years tonight, where does the time go" Lauren said into the phone pacing around her dorm waiting for her boyfriend , Michael, to come get her. _

_"I hope you two have a great time," Darren smiled sadly, you'd think after three years he'd be used to Lauren gushing about her boyfriend._

_She squealed "Okay, he's here, I'll call you when I get home, just like I always do."_

_"I'll be here waiting," Ever since Lauren and Darren became best friends he would always be protective of her, he made her promise to always call him when she'd get home from a date so he knew she was okay, and she has kept her promise. Even when her boyfriend would get mad because it would interrupt his night with her. _

_"Bye!" and the phone clicked. _

_Here it was 1 hour later and Darren's phone was ringing, Lauren's name showing up on the screen, he thought it was strange it was too early for her to call. She'd only hung up with him an hour ago. _

_"Hello?"_

_"Darren?" her voice was broken on the other side of the phone. _

_"What's the matter Lo? Are you guys hurt? Did something happen?"_

_"Can you please come get me?" was all she said, sniffling away the tears that were pouring down her face, mixing with the rain. _

_"Are you outside? It's pouring out! Go back inside, I'll be there in ten minutes!"_

_"Okay." She whispered and hung up, before she lost it again._

_"Who was that?" Darren's room mate, Nick, asked_

_"Lauren." Was all Darren said before he grabbed his car keys and was out the door._

_Darren pulled up to the restaurant that Lauren had told him she'd be at, he immediately rushed to the doors to go inside, but what stopped him was a tiny body sitting on the bench outside the door. _

_"Lo," he spoke softly. She lifted her normally chocolate eyes to meet his. They were red from crying and her mascara was running down her face, meanwhile her soaking wet hair hung limply down her back. He could feel his heart shattering seeing Lauren look like this. "C'mere," he said opening his arms, she ran into them willingly and started to shake. Darren threw his coat around her and led her to his car. _  
_The drive back was quiet, he knew that Lauren would talk when she was ready, but her silence was killing him. He'd look over at her and notice her quickly wipe away tears that were falling. When they pulled up to his apartment, he opened the car door for her and quickly led her inside. It was like she was a zombie. After opening the apartment door she stood there with his large coat around her tiny frame. She was brought out of her trance with Darren standing in front of her with a sweatshirt and a pair of his running shorts. _

_He cupped her face gently with his free hand, forcing her to look at him. "Go change and get dry, I'll start the movie and get the ice cream and two spoons."_

_She took the clothes without a word, and went to the bathroom to change. Darren didn't know what happen but he knew how to cheer Lauren up and that was snuggling and ice cream. He figured she'd tell him soon enough. _

_When she came back out, her damp hair was pulled into a ponytail, he face was red from crying and scrubbing all the makeup off, and her body was engulfed in his sweatshirt. She made her way over to the couch and found herself right back in Darrens arms. _

_"Thank you." She mumbled, she sounded so broken. _

_"Lo, what happen?" he couldn't help but ask._

_She nuzzled her face further into his chest, "He broke up with me." And that was enough to start a whole new wave of tears. Darren didn't know what to say so he just squeezed her tighter. "He got offered some big job in New Orleans for a law firm and he's moving there right after graduation. Being together for three years, I was stupid and thought that maybe he wanted me to go with him, but instead he just ends it. he figured we could part as friends, and then he told me he would always care about me and think of me every time this days rolls around." She scoffed, "He ended it on our three year anniversary thinking it would be poetic!" She was hysterical by now. _

_Darren pulled her onto his lap, he kissed the top of her head, "He's stupid Lo, crazy that he doesn't want to continue his life with you. There are tons of other men out there that would kill to be in his spot and he ruined it. But you deserve so much better than that! You were not made to be some boring lawyers girl. You're going to move to some big city and become some famous actor and one day he is going to call you up and realize what he missed. And you know what? You are going to be too famous to even remember his name!" He pulled her closer to him and rubbed her hair until he finally felt her breathing even out. Realizing she was asleep he laid her gently on the couch and covered her up, kissing her softly on the forehead, "Lauren, you mean so much to me." _

_The next morning when Lauren woke up she smiled sheepishly at Darren and thanked him. It took her months to get over that break up, and every time she'd get sad over it Darren wanted to nothing but punch Michael in the face. He was always there for her, and slowly started to realize that he was falling in love with Lauren._

"Don't worry Darren, I don't think that will ever happen. You two are far too much in love. " Jim commented and gave Darren a reassuring nod.

"I think you're right Jim! Alright lets get this tour on the road! No girl talk! I think we are worse than the girls!

As if on cue, Corey was ringing the apartment to let him in. It took the boys an hour to load everything onto the bus, and then they were on their way to the Chicago House of Blues, to opening night of Apocalyptour.

**HOLD YOUR FIRE! I am soooooo sorry it took me this long to update! I promise it will never happen again! I owe you all big hugs and thank yous for staying with this! I made the chapter extra long this time! i had problems with my computer and well im working around them! but i love you all and if you could forgive me please leave reviews! **  
**IM SORRY! **

**xo-A**


End file.
